Computer-executable applications originate in source code provided by one or more developers. For example, developers author source code using human-readable programming languages (e.g., Java, C, Ruby, Python). In some examples, the source code is compiled into binary code, which is machine-readable, and enables a computing device to execute the application. Source code of an application can be authored by multiple developers, and can evolve over time. For example, original source code can be authored by an initial group of developers, and subsequent iterations of the source code can be revised, and authored by a different group of developers.
Source code often includes inert comments inserted by developers, which provide insight into the source code. For example, a portion of source code may have been modified to improve the efficiency of application, and the developer that made the modification can insert a comment to explain the modification, and/or the reasoning behind the modification. However, comments can be diluted over time, and/or the source of the comments (e.g., the developer who inserted the comment) can become obfuscated.